Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat A
Heat A of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the first of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat A was originally broadcast on November 2, 2003 on Five. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 M2 vs Tiberius 3 vs Shell Shock vs Vader When Activate was sounded, all four robots drove towards each other, with M2 getting the first attack by flipping Vader up into the air. Vader began spinning up its flywheel, which made contact with M2 as it was driving away, but this caused no significant damage. Tiberius 3 tried to focus its attacks on Shell Shock, but M2 consistently got in the way. Vader hit Shell Shock with its flywheel before Shell Shock started pushing Tiberius 3 towards the arena side wall. M2 got underneath Vader and flipping it up again, and into the angle grinder. Vader drove away from the angle grinder, before aligning itself for an attack on M2 again. However, rather than being able to attack M2, Tiberius 3 nudged Vader, allowing M2 to get underneath Vader and flip it again. Upon landing, Vader only turned left and right before it stopped moving completely. Immediately after Vader stopped moving, M2 got under the side of Shell Shock and turned it onto its side. Tiberius 3 nudged Vader before driving into Shell Shock, having not used its weapon at all in the entire battle. At this point, it was evident that both Vader and Shell Shock had been defeated. M2 desired to flip Vader out of the arena, but misaligned and flipped at thin air, before reversing away, pushing Shell Shock backwards in the process. Tiberius 3 got out of the way, as M2 rotated Shell Shock by pushing its protruding weapon. Having turned Shell Shock around, M2 got underneath Shell Shock and flipped it towards the arena wall, before flipping it again, this time completely out of the arena. Directly after this, M2 aligned itself with the immobile Vader, and flipped it, also causing it to topple over the arena wall. This made M2 the first robot to flip two robots out of the arena in the same battle in the main competition. Qualified: M2 & Tiberius 3 Pussycat (9) vs Roobarb vs Twister vs Brutus Maximus Roobarb and Pussycat immediately attacked Twister, with Roobarb attempting to flip the Dutch machine. Brutus Maximus then pushed Roobarb into the arena wall, before backing into the spinning weapon of Twister and taking damage. Then, after backing into Roobarb, Brutus Maximus's spinning discs fell of the machine, but that didn't stop it from pushing Roobarb into the arena wall once again. Meanwhile, Pussycat was attacking all of its opponents, but doing very little damage. Roobarb was then able to flip both Twister and Brutus Maximus, but both robots were invertible and carried on going. Pussycat finally pressed the pit release button and all four machines engaged in combat against the arena wall. Roobarb pushed Brutus Maximus towards the pit, but just missed pushing it in. Then, after another attack by Roobarb, Brutus Maximus lost one of its wheels and stopped moving at the edge of the arena. Brutus Maximus was counted out a few seconds before the end of the battle, but the remaining three were all still mobile and the judges went for Pussycat and Roobarb. Qualified: Roobarb & Pussycat Round 2 Pussycat (9) vs M2 Pussycat got in with a quick lunge on M2, clipping it with the blade. M2 responded quickly, getting underneath Pussycat and flipping it around the arena three times in a row. Pussycat slashed away at M2 again, but M2 flipped it aside. Both robots then moved for position, with Pussycat consistently scratching the side of M2 but causing little visible damage as M2 struggled to get into position to flip Pussycat. Pussycat then rode up the front of M2, which allowed M2 to throw Pussycat twice in quick succession. Pussycat attacked the back of M2, which then turned and bundled Pussycat towards the arena wall. M2 attempted to flip Pussycat out of the arena, but was unsuccessful. M2 then flipped Pussycat into Refbot, which caused it to land on its side, but it was able to recover. However, after yet another attack by M2, Pussycat became stuck on its side but just managed to recover before the end of the battle. In actuality, Pussycat had caused major damage to M2 late on, severing halfway through M2's safety link, almost leading to the immobilisation of M2. This lead to a very close Judges' decision, which was, after a long time deciding, given to M2. Winner: M2 Tiberius 3 vs Roobarb Roobarb immediately tried to flip Tiberius 3, but was unable to get underneath its opponent. Tiberius 3 then chased Roobarb and grabbed hold of the back of Roobarb with its crushing beak, piercing through the armour of its opponent. Tiberius 3 then lifted Roobarb into the air and held the machine aloft while the Roobarb team tried to escape. However, Roobarb's attempts to escape were in vain as it had clearly stopped working and was unable to put up a fight. Tiberius 3 eventually released Roobarb and activated the pit release button, before pushing Roobarb into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Tiberius 3 Final M2 vs Tiberius 3 Both robots started quickly, but were initially unable to lauch an attack on each other. M2 missed with two flips, before Tiberius 3 was able to grab hold of M2 and pierced through its armour with ease. M2's polycarbonate armour seemed to melt away, as Tiberius 3 maintained and tightened its grip. Tiberius 3 carried M2 around the arena and pushed it into the pit release button. However, M2 was putting up a struggle and Tiberius 3 was unable to direct it towards the pit. Instead, both robots ended up in the CPZ and were attacked by Growler, who tried to pull M2 away but Tiberius 3 was still hanging onto its opponent. Sir Killalot came in and pushed the robots into the arena wall, which allowed M2 to escape from its opponent's grasp and it scampered away across the arena. Tiberius 3 tried to chase after its opponent, but M2 turned and flipped Tiberius 3 over. M2 then threw Tiberius 3 against the arena wall and tried to flip it out of the arena, but only succeeded in flipping it back onto its wheels. However, M2 quickly flipped Tiberius 3 back over and then threw it into the pit of oblivion. Heat Winner: M2 Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat A, it was the first World Championship Qualifier between Mechaniac of Austria and Supernova of Sri Lanka. Winner: Supernova Trivia *"Heat A" as shown on TV was actually Heat E of the original line-up. As a result of this, this was the first time since Series 3 that the reigning champion did not appear in the first episode. *This heat also saw the return of Pussycat in the main competition, having been absent from Series 6. *M2 became the first robot to perform two Out of the Arenas in a single battle in the main competition. * During the first World Championship Qualifier, Cassius Chrome was introduced. Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Heats won by a newcomer Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner